Ranma 12 my version on the aftermath
by jaqjaq123
Summary: My first story, and im terrifed on how its going to be recieved, but year, I havent seen the ranma movies, just the series sucks being in aus ranma x akane if ranma and akane learn and atleast one OC x OC


disclaimer: yeah yeah, the usual crap, i dont own ranma, someone else does, and i dont own the restaurant Royal Host, that is actually a resturant in nerima, but i own akatsuki tanaka.

AN: well this is my first ever story, so please R&R I really would like the imput because it very hard for me to be creative. oh, and if you really want to flames, what ever, I'll just laugh at how pathetic come people can you, anyway, on with the story

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Ranma, you JERK!" came the yell as everyone in the living room instinctively ducked as Ranma went flying from the kitchen, through the living room, outside into the koi pond. (A/N: I have always wondered if there are any koi still alive in that pod with how much Ranma and Genma have always fallen into it)

"HEY!" Ranma yelled as she got her head above water. "It's not _my_ fault your food is beyond recognition. I just tried to guess what you were cooking and it _looked_ something like a stir-fry."

"It's not hard to see that it's a simple stew," Akane responded, slamming a pot on the table.

"Ah yes, I can see it," Soun commented with a smile plastered across his face.

"You disappoint me Ranma," Genma said with his eye closed as if in deep meditation, "a true martial artist should be able to see..."

Genma didn't get to finish what he was saying because Ranma had slammed his face into the ground, "How would you know, Pops? You have your eyes CLOSED!"

"ran-MA," Genma got up and grabbed Ranma, "you dare treat your father like that?"

Akane slammed her hand against the table "shut up, both of you."

Then Nabiki chose that moment to come down with headphones over her ears, almost oblivious to what just happened, "what are you arguing about this time?" and then see eyes the pot, "Is that...stir-fry for dinner?"

Akane snapped. She picked up the pot and threw is at Ranma, getting all the...I don't even know if you can call it food...over him and then stormed out of the house.

"Oh dear," sighed Kasumi.

"Oops, I guess that's what you were arguing about," Nabiki shrugged her shoulders. She put her headphones back on and then started the read the newspaper.

Ranma, go apologise to Akane," Genma instructed

"No," and she got and walked to the bathroom to get cleaned up and the change back into a guy.

"Well, I guess I better get something on for dinner on," Kasumi decided heading for the kitchen.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Akane kept on running until she couldn't run anymore. Looking around she saw that she was in front of the park. There was no one in the park, _I guess everyone is having dinner now, _Akane thought sadly. She sat herself underneath the biggest tree, comfortably between the roots.

_Why does everything I do end up going wrong. Ranma, you BAKA,_ then Akane just started crying in her hands.

"Why are you crying?" asked a male voice

Akane jumped and lashed out, sending her fist flying the person who spoke, only to have her fist stopped by a hand belonging to a guy who looked like the same age as her.

"Whoa there," the guy said smiling.

"Sorry," Akane apologised, "you startled me. I didn't hear you approach."

"That's my fault, I possibly should have warned you of my approach," the newcomer returned the apology; "my name is Akatsuki Tanaka."

"I'm Akane Tendo," came the reply.

Akatsuki lightened up, and smiled again, "So now, why were you crying?"

"It's a very long story, and I don't want to take up your time."

"Well," Akatsuki commented friendly, "its dinner time and I'm quite hungry, and something tells me you haven't eaten either,"

Akane's stomach chose that moment to grumble.

Akatsuki just laughed, "I'll make you a deal. I'm new to Nerima, on just got off the train from Kyoto. It would be nice to get a tour and as repayment, I'll buy dinner."

Akane's temper flared, "what is it with guys and trying to get me to date them."

Akatsuki couldn't hold back the laugh of his amusement, "what makes you think that I'm asking you on a date? I saw this as getting to know a new area with a guide to tell me what things are like here. How better to do that than with a friendly local over food. Besides, you look like someone who just needs someone to talk to."

"Fine," Akane huffed.

With that, they started to go for a walk through Nerima, Akane pointed out her high school and pointed out different places, including cat cafe and Ukiyo's restaurant, but Akane made a deliberate effort to avoid both those places which caused Akatsuki to raise his eye brow, but he made no comment.

Akane took Akatsuki to a restaurant called royal host, and started to enjoy their evening meal,

"So, you still haven't told me why you were so upset earlier," Akatsuki said.

Akane, stopped eating for the moment and thought about what to say, "Everything that to try to do, no matter how much effort I put into it, it always seems to fall apart. My cooking is terrible was one of the biggest issues."

"Well, why do you think everything keeps going wrong?" Akatsuki asked Akane with a very small hint of a smile.

"It's all the baka's fault, Ranma," she replied, "ever since he came things have gone bad,"

"Then tell me everything" Akatsuki said

Akane recounted all the events that had transpired over the last couple of years, while Akatsuki just listened on, nodding in some areas and laughing at different events (most of the time with Akane laughing as well) it took almost two and a half hours to get through it all, which didn't surprise Akatsuki too much.

After Akane finished her recount, there was a comfortable silence where they both thought about the events Akane has spoken about.

Akane broke the silence by asking, "are you a martial artist?"

Akatsuki smile, "why would you think that?"

"Just how you managed to sneak up on me in the park,"

Akatsuki laughed, "Yes, I know the Art,"

"Where did you learn?"

"That's another story for another day," Akatsuki smile.

"Oh, you're right," Akane said, looking at how dark it was now outside, "It's gotten quite late now hasn't it,"

"Yes, you should probably be getting home,"

They paid the bill and left the restaurant, "have you got a place to stay, Akatsuki?" Akane asked.

"No, I haven't had a chance to really look," Akatsuki commented, "my train from Kyoto to Tokyo was delayed several hours, and so I lost a lot of my time I had planned to use to get use to this place."

"Well, why don't you stay the night at my family's home?" Akane offered.

"I couldn't do that," Akatsuki said, "your house is already overcrowded as it is. And I couldn't impose."

"It will only be for one night. Everyone will be fine with it. Besides," Akane added just as a roll of thunder pealed, "you might not have much of a choice."

"Well, I thank you then," and with that, they walked back to the Tendo Dojo.


End file.
